New Story
by Arielsmith3
Summary: This is an SYOC for a new story that I'll be writing. Feel free to submit your character, or even more than one!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I have an idea for a story, and I would like to include your characters. I don't have any limits on numbers of characters, so I'll try to include as many as possible. If you really want yours to be a main character, you can just write it somewhere in your review, and I'll try to look more at the ones that specify their preference. Just a note- this is set after PJO and HoO, so the characters from those books aren't involved.**

**Okay here's the form-**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Personality: **

**Appearance: **

**Godly parent: **

**Mortal parent: **

**Mortal siblings:**

**Godly abilities: **

**Weapons and what they're disguised as: **

**History: **

**Romance (yes or no): **

**Fatal flaw:**

**Please no crazy names, backgrounds, appearances, etc. (Some died hair is okay - but only to a certain extent) Also, please no Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. Thanks! PM me if you have any questions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So far, I've chosen five main characters: **

**Name: Alyssa Harris**

**Age: 15**

**Godly Parent: Zeus **

**Appearance: Long black hair. Electric blue eyes. Pale skin and pink lips. Has lots of battle scars which she is self-conscious of, particularly one that goes down her spine.**

**Personality: She's smart, stubborn, and she can be a flirt. She usually has a group of close friends, and quite a few enemies who hate her with a passion. She can be quite competitive, and plays to win. ****Has a rivalry with her half-brother Daniel.**

* * *

**Name: Daniel Bou **

**Age: 15**

**Godly Parent: Zeus **

**Appearance: Brown hair, in a style similar to Justin Bieber's old haircut. Bright blue eyes. Pretty tall and buff. **

**Personality: He's nice and funny, but knows when to start being serious, e.g. in battle. He's not particularly trusting, and a good leader. Has a rivalry with his half-sister Alyssa.**

* * *

**Name: Jack Walker **

**Age: 15**

**Godly Parent: Dionysus **

**Appearance: Wavy blonde hair, and energetic green eyes. Average height, and not crazy buff, but fairly muscular. **

**Personality: He's very nice and laid back. He's a little embarrassed by his dad, and the way he treats the campers. He's extremely loyal, and would definitely give his life for a friend.**

* * *

**Name: Lavender Dark**

**Age: 15**

**Godly Parent: Hades**

**Appearance: Medium length light brown ringlets that she often wears up. Smokey gray eyes. Would be quite pretty, but has a certain aura of death. **

**Personality: She's actually surprisingly cheerful for a child of Hades, and is pretty nice (though a little bit of a smart alec at times). She has a temper, but isn't extremely fiery. Once you make her mad, however, she has a hard time with forgiveness. She's secretly jealous of popular people.**

* * *

**Name: Addie Black**

**Age: 15**

**Godly Parent: Apollo**

**Appearance: Long wavy blonde hair and sea foam green eyes. She's really tan.**

**Personality: She can be mean if she has a reason to be, but her bark is worse than her bite. She loves her little brother a lot. She's the kind of person who makes sure that she knows everybody's name.**

* * *

**Okay, so those are my five characters. Seeing as I was planning on having 6 main characters, there's still one spot left, and it's a boy, so you can submit another OC if you want. But no more children of the Big Three, please. Now that you know some definite characters, when you submit a new character, you include your preference for a love interest. Also, for the people who's characters got chosen, you can always PM me to tell me which of the other characters you would want your character to have a romance with. Write 'I**** love Ariel' ****at the top of your review if you actually read this. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay- so the last main character is...**

**Name: Mike O'Connor **

**Age: 16**

**Godly Parent: Hybris (Greek goddess of sadistic behavior)**

**Appearance: Dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. 5'8, and slightly tanned. **

**Personality: He's nice to everybody that's nice to him. He can be vengeful against people who have seriously wronged him. And he's worried about losing control of his powers. **

* * *

**Now for our minor characters! **

***Note- these characters won't be mentioned very often, as they won't be going on the quest, etc. etc. But they will definitely be mentioned once each, and maybe more. **

**Name: Alex Katsaros**

**Age: 15**

**Godly Parent: Hecate**

**Appearance: Dark hair. One brown eye, one green eye. Average height, and lean (not extremely muscular) **

**Personality: He knows a lot of Greek myths, since he grew up in a very Greek culture. He's usually pretty disciplined, but has a rebellious streak. He is thought to be somewhat of a pyromaniac, but just has trouble controlling his magic. **

* * *

**Name: Henry Plate**

**Age: 16**

**Godly Parent: Hermes**

**Appearance: Black hair that comes to his eyeline (sorry- purple was too much xD) Green eyes. About 6'0, and skinny. **

**Personality: He's very impatient, and likes to move very quickly. He has a severe case of ADHD, and enjoys his freedom. He's also cocky and a smart alec. **

* * *

**Name: Delaney Code**

**Age: 16**

**Godly Parent: Apollo**

**Appearance: Long chestnut hair, and royal blue eyes. She's very pretty and tan and skinny. **

**Personality: She's fun and outgoing. she enjoys laughing and making other people laugh. However, if you hurt her friends, she will hurt you back. **

* * *

**Name: Jasmine "Jas" Vera Smith**

**Age: 17**

**Godly Parent: Dionysus**

**Appearance: She has long, straight, dark blonde hair, and violet eyes. **

**Personality: She's cold and closed off. She's silently angry, and doesn't trust very often. She can be insecure about herself. If she does trust you, she's a very good friend. **

* * *

**Hey, Anonymous, would you mind if Jas is evil? If not, I understand.**

**Also- duckimomo, can we change Jack's eyes to violet, because like Jasmine, he's a son of Dionysus, and I think it would be more fitting. Thanks! **

**Thank you all for contributing, and I apologize if your character didn't get picked this time. Look out for my new story! (I'm not entirely sure of the title yet...) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I just wanted to thank you all again, and say that the first chapter of the story is finally up! I'm working on the second chapter, so hopefully I can post it soon. Make sure you check it out. **

**Love, Ariel**


End file.
